Tout ça c'est dans ta tête
by Selphie451
Summary: Harry se réveille à l'hôpital, confus, et cherche à découvrir ce qui s'est passé... quelle est la vérité ?
1. Chapter 1

_Youhou, encore une vieille histoire retrouvée au fin fond d'un dossier d'idée inachevée ! Je me suis empressée de le terminer pour pouvoir vous la faire partager. Tout est partit d'un film ou d'un livre, je ne me souviens plus vraiment, voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite _

* * *

_- Adieu, Potter, AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_- NON !_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, haletant. Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet, et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et les trouva enfin avant de les poser sur son nez. Une chambre d'hôpital…rectifia-t-il mentalement. Et même une chambre d'hôpital moldu à en juger par la perfusion qu'il avait au bras….

La porte s'ouvrit soudain laissant entrer une infirmière.

- Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Vous êtes réveillé ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous !

- Ha…? Je… Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? Est-ce que je… est-ce qu'il est mort ? Est-ce… est-ce que la guerre est finie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'un air agité, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice quelconque.

Il posa une main sur sa gorge, surpris par le ton éraillé de sa voix. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des mois.

La jeune femme perdit peu à peu son sourire et vint vérifier le débit du compte-goutte près du lit:

- Je vais aller chercher le Docteur Rogue. Déclara-t-elle, mal à l'aise en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je reviens tout de suite….

Harry la regarda sortir sans un mot, complètement perdu. Mais où diable était-il ? Et pourquoi…? Qu'était-il arrivé aux autres ? Et… est-ce qu'il… est-ce que Voldemort était mort ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître un visage familier:

- Vous ! S'écria Harry avec colère, se redressant brusquement dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis votre médecin, Potter, vous vous souvenez ? Demanda l'homme au long cheveux noirs d'un air douceâtre.

- Arrêtez ça ! Je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Un sale traître! Vous avez tué Dumbledore !

Le docteur Rogue poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers l'infirmière lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? S'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ! Ou sommes-nous ?!

- Vous avez eu un accident, monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?

Harry secoua la tête:

- Arrêtez ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Déclara-t-il en arrachant sa perfusion. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! Je veux voir mes amis ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Vous ne faites que compliquer les choses.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas me tuer comme vous l'avez fait avec lui ! Je ne me LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! Hurla-t-il en repoussant les couvertures, sur le point de se lever.

- Potter ! Restez où vous êtes ! S'exclama le médecin. Ne m'obligez pas à vous injecter un calmant !

- Un calmant, hein ? Vous croyez vraiment réussir à me maîtriser aussi facilement ? Demanda-t-il, semblant chercher quelque chose autour de lui. Rendez-moi ma baguette !

- Écoutez, Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal… vous avez subi un grave traumatisme et…

- Vos ruses ne marchent pas avec moi ! Je sais QUI je suis ! Et je vais PARFAITEMENT bien !

Il voulu se lever et réalisa trop tard que ses jambes ne le portaient plus… il s'effondra dans les bras du médecin qui l'obligea à se recoucher.

- Vous voyez ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait…?

- Je n'y suis pour rien…

- MENTEUR !

Harry sentit à peine l'aiguille entrer dans son bras et retomba dans un état de semi-conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite, toujours un peu courte, désolée et merci à tous!_

* * *

_- Tout est fini… il est mort…. Tout est fini…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, la clarté de la pièce empirant sa migraine. Il fallait vraiment que Ron change la couleur de sa chambre…

Il fit un nouvel essai et se redressa brusquement. Il n'était pas dans la chambre orangée de Ron, mais toujours dans cette chambre d'hôpital d'un jaune sale.

- C'est pas vrai… gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je cauchemarde…

Rogue en médecin, il aurait tout vu….

Il regarda autour de lui et trouva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez avec un étrange sentiment de malaise.

Que s'était-il passé ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et où étaient ses amis ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien….? Est-ce qu'ils étaient… toujours en vie…?

Harry se redressa dans son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, un sentiment de panique l'envahissant. Et s'il était coincé ici alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui ?

La poignée de la porte s'actionna le faisant sursauter. De l'autre côté on sembla hésiter un instant… la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement avant de se refermer.

- Je peux pas… murmura-t-elle en retirant sa main de la poignée.

- Hermione… encouragea Ron. Le médecin a dit "une seule personne à la fois"…. Ca va aller… je reste là, d'accord…?

- Je… j'ai peur, Ron…

Le rouquin sourit et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras:

- Je sais… mais il est réveillé… c'est le principal, non…?

- Oui…. Mais…. Murmura-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux. Et si…

- C'est le principal… répéta Ron en caressant doucement les cheveux bouclés de sa petite amie. Je t'attend là, ok ? Allez… vas-y…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes:

- Allez… répéta-t-il en la poussant légèrement vers la chambre de leur meilleur ami.

Elle acquiesça et frappa deux petits coups incertains, avant d'entendre une voix rauque lui répondre, la faisant frissonner.

- Entrez…

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Ron qui lui sourit et elle entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, Harry….

- Hermione….

Elle s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir près de lui:

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui… je crois….murmura-t-elle d'un air incertain.

Il se mit à rire et la serra brusquement contre lui:

- Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir ! Il faut que tu me sortes de là, Hermione… je vais devenir fou…

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Harry… tu viens de te réveiller… tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant… tu as besoin de repos…

- Je vais bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici de toute façon ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas à Sainte Mangouste, et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que Voldemort est mort ?

Hermione se releva brusquement et recula, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Questionna Harry.

Elle secoua la tête et étouffa un sanglot:

- J'ai cru… pendant un instant… j'ai cru que tu étais guéris…

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Hermione ? Je vais bien ! Je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe ! Je t'en prie, explique-moi !

- Je… je ne peux pas… je….

- Aide-moi, Hermione… je t'en supplie il faut que tu m'aides… murmura Harry, totalement déboussolé.

- Ho Harry…sanglota-t-elle. Je ne peux pas… je peux pas….

Elle recula encore et quitta la pièce brusquement, laissant Harry, seul. Qu'est-ce qui se passait…?

- Hermione… calme-toi… mon cœur… calme-toi, je t'en prie….

- Il me manque…. Sanglota-t-elle au creux de l'épaule du rouquin. Il me manque tellement… je veux retrouver notre Harry, Ron…

- Je sais… souffla-t-il. Moi aussi… mais le médecin à été clair, on ne peut rien lui dire… il faut qu'il se souvienne lui-même….

- Mais il ne VEUT PAS se souvenir, Ron ! Il faut lui dire ! Il faut le confronter à la réalité !

Il soupira. Elle avait raison….

- Je vais parler au docteur Rogue, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis….

Elle acquiesça et se blotti d'avantage contre lui.

- Rentrons… murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête surprise:

- Tu ne vas pas le voir…? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et sourit:

- Non… je pense qu'il doit déjà assez être perturbé pour le moment…. Je reviendrai demain… Tout s'arrangera, mon cœur… tout s'arrangera… je te le promet…


	3. Chapter 3

- Écoutez, docteur, je sais que vous faites votre travail mais je ne pense pas que vous le fassiez de la bonne façon… déclara Ron, le lendemain matin. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… On le connaît depuis des années alors que vous ne vous occupez de lui que depuis qu'il est malade ! Il a besoin de nous… Il faut lui dire la vérité… il faut l'obliger à faire face à la réalité, sinon il ne guérira jamais de lui-même !

Le docteur Rogue retint un soupir et dévisagea le rouquin avec un rictus:

- Avez-vous fait des études de Médecine, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors je vous prierai de ne pas contester mes choix et de ne pas intervenir tant que je ne vous en aurais pas fait la demande explicite ! Est-ce clair ?

Ron serra les dents, se retenant de ne pas l'envoyer se faire voir avant de répliquer:

- Le Docteur Dumbledore était d'accord avec moi !

- Peut-être mais Dumbledore n'est plus là et c'est moi qui prend les décisions, à présent.

Ron secoua la tête:

- Dumbledore comprenait Harry ! S'écria-t-il avec colère et dégoût. Vous ne faites que l'enfoncer davantage ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre lui, mais vous bafouez tous les principes du serment d'Hippocrate ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

- Monsieur Weasley, nous sommes dans un hôpital alors baissez d'un ton ! Prévint Rogue d'un air mauvais.

Le rouquin inspira profondément pour se calmer et toisa le médecin du regard:

- Je veux un deuxième avis médical.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire cette demande. Répliqua froidement Rogue.

- Moi pas, mais Harry est sous la responsabilité de mes parents et je sais qu'ils seront d'accord avec moi…

Ils se défièrent du regard encore quelques instants avant que Ron ne se détourne du médecin et se dirige vers la chambre de son meilleur ami.

- Ne vous avisez pas de lui raconter quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Weasley ! Prévint Rogue tandis que le rouquin ouvrait la porte. Ou vous aurez de sérieux ennuis !

Ron fit quelques pas et se figea. Harry avait les bras attachés et gémissait en essayant de se détacher, visiblement à bout de force:

- Laissez-moi sortir…. Laissez-moi m'en aller…. Ce n'est pas mon monde… je veux m'en aller….

- Harry…

Le jeune homme cessa de se débattre et leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, surpris. Le choc passé il secoua la tête et se mit à crier:

- Allez vous en ! Qui que vous soyez, allez vous en ! Je ne suis pas FOU ! Vous n'êtes pas lui… vous n'êtes pas lui…

- Si… c'est moi, Harry… C'est Ron…

- NON ! Non… je veux sortir d'ici… qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Que quelqu'un me réponde ! Pitié…. Je suis un sorcier ! Sortez-moi de là ! Rendez-moi ma baguette… Pitié… aidez-moi… aidez-moi !

Ron ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comprenant pourquoi Hermione avait été aussi bouleversé la veille.

- Je fais mon possible pour te sortir de là, Harry… mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien…. Il faut que tu te calmes… et on t'expliquera tout… tout…. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps…

Harry sembla se calmer et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les deux océans de son meilleur ami.

- Ron…?

- Fais-moi confiance… ça va aller… commence par te calmer… ils ne te laisseront jamais sortir dans cet état… dis leur tout ce qu'ils veulent entendre… je m'occupe du reste, d'accord ?

Harry secoua la tête, déboussolé:

- Je suis perdu, je comprends plus rien…

- Je sais… murmura Ron. Je sais, mais on va t'aider… Hermione et moi on te laissera pas tomber, il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance…

- Hermione… répéta Harry. Je lui ai fait peur….

Ron sourit tristement:

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.. On reviendra te voir tous les deux, demain, d'accord ? Il faut que je vois mes parents à propos de Rogue….

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se tut. Il allait faire confiance à Ron et attendre… se calmer, essayer de se remettre…

- Tu m'expliqueras tout… hein ? S'assura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Ron acquiesça sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux:

- Tout… je te le promets… maintenant repose-toi, mon vieux… t'en as besoin….

* * *

Harry acquiesça, encore perturbé et ferma les yeux. Il entendit à peine la porte se refermer et plongea à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

- Voyez-vous, nous n'avons absolument aucune garantie que le confronter à la réalité soit bénéfique pour lui… au contraire, cela pourrait encore le perturber davantage… expliqua Rogue aux parents de Ron.

- On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, en espérant simplement qu'un jour il se souviendra ! Protesta Molly.

- Avec le temps, ses souvenirs reviendront. Assura-t-il.

- Mais combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Vous avez bien vu dans quel état il est ! Il ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça ! Protesta Ron.

- Faites-moi confiance, demanda Rogue en posant une main sur l'épaule de Molly. Je sais qu'il est comme votre fils, et mon seul souci est de lui éviter un choc supplémentaire…

- Menteur ! S'exclama Hermione en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse du médecin. Vous détestiez ses parents ! Vous haïssiez son père ! Ca vous amuse de lui faire ça ! Vous aimez le voir souffrir ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale…

- Hermione, chérie… protesta Molly, confuse.

- J'ai raison ! Dis-leur, Ron ! Explique-leur !

Elle l'attrapa par les poignets et plongea son regard affolé dans ses yeux azurs. Mais le doute qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur et elle recula, des larmes dans les yeux :

- Ron… supplia-t-elle. Tu lui as promis… tu m'as promis !

Le rouquin regarda sa mère avant de fixer son regard sur la porte de la chambre d'Harry, hésitant.

- Dumbledore n'était pas de cet avis, Papa. Dit-il finalement en se tournant vers Arthur. Il voulait qu'on parle à Harry…

- Le docteur Dumbledore ne s'occupe plus de ce patient, il ne travaille plus ici ! Rappela Rogue avec un sourire satisfait.

- A cause de vous… accusa Hermione.

- Il reste un très bon ami de la famille, coupa Arthur. Et j'ai confiance en son jugement, tout comme je crois en mon fils…

Hermione serra la main de Ron dans la sienne, lui enfonçant les ongles dans la peau d'anxiété.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de risque, continua-t-il. Mais je pense qu'il faut essayer… quoi que vous en disiez…

Rogue prit un air pincé et acquiesça :

- Faites comme bon vous semble, après tout vous êtes ses tuteurs légaux… mais je vous aurais prévenus…

- Et je vous en remercie.

Arthur se tourna alors vers son fils et d'un hochement de tête l'encouragea à entrer dans la chambre.

Ron acquiesça et entraîna sa petite amie à l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la fin ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé !

* * *

Ils rentrèrent timidement et Harry se redressa en les reconnaissant :

- Salut...

- Bonjour Harry… murmura Hermione en venant l'embrasser sur le front.

Il lui sourit d'un air embarrassé :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur l'autre jour… s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien… tu es un peu perdu, c'est tout… Déclara-t-elle d'un air bienveillant.

Ron, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, prit à son tour une chaise et s'installa près d'eux.

- On va t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé… Tu es prêt à entendre la vérité ?

Harry déglutit et acquiesça.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et Hermione inspira profondément avant de lâcher :

- Tu as eu un accident de voiture, il y a 7 mois… Commença-t-elle. Tu es resté dans le coma trois semaines mais tu en es sortit indemne.. à part la cicatrice sur ton front… en revanche…

Elle jeta un regard hésitant au rouquin qui prit une mine grave pour annoncer :

- Tes parents n'ont pas eu cette chance, ils n'ont pas survécus…

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule :

- Non, c'est n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils sont morts alors que j'avais à peine un an !

- Non, Harry… ils sont morts il y a sept mois…

- Tu étais dévasté… continua Hermione. C'est à partir de là, que les choses ont commencé à se dégrader… Tu es allé voir le Docteur Dumbledore, un médecin, ami de vos parents à toi et Ron… mais… Sirius a été tué dans un accident de moto deux mois plus tard… et…

- Tu as refusé sa mort. Déclara Ron. Tu es partit dans des délires, tu étais persuadé qu'il était toujours en vie. Puis après ça… les histoires de magies ont débuté… Tu t'es persuadé que tu n'avais jamais connu tes parents, qu'un puissant sorcier les avait tué et que tu désirais te venger…

Hermione baissa les yeux, se sentant incapable d'affronter le regard à la fois perdu et horrifié de son meilleur ami .

- C'est impossible… chuchota-t-il.

Mais Ron hocha la tête et poursuivit :

- Ca a encore empiré. Tu ne parvenais plus à faire la distinction entre la réalité et cette autre vie que tu t'étais inventé… Alors Dumbledore a préconisé qu'on t'hospitalise quelques temps… Mais le Docteur Rogue est intervenu… il a prit la place de Dumbledore et tu t'es retourné contre lui…

- J'arrive pas à le croire… Je peux pas le croire… c'est impossible ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses ! Et Voldemort !? Et les Maraudeurs et… ? Non, non, je le crois pas, c'est impossible, impossible !

- Tout ça c'est dans ta tête Harry… murmura Hermione en lui pressant doucement la main.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, ajouta le plus jeune des fils Weasley, mais c'est la vérité… tu dois nous faire confiance…. On va te faire sortir de là… et tout te reviendra, petit à petit…

Harry secoua la tête, sans voix. C'était tellement invraisemblable… Mais pour le moment, Ron avait raison, il devait d'abord sortir d'ici. Il aurait le temps de régler tout cela une fois dehors…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'ils me laissent partir… ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et un sourire soulagé avant de lui exposer leur plan…

* * *

_- Jamais je ne te laisserai me vaincre…_

* * *

- Monsieur Potter ! Nous sommes ravis que vous nous quittiez enfin ! Déclara une infirmière d'un air malicieux quelques semaines plus tard. Pas que votre présence ne va pas nous manquer, mais nous sommes tous très heureux de voir que vous vous êtes enfin rétablis ! Cela fait chaud au cœur de vous voir aussi épanouit !

Harry lui rendit son sourire chaleureux et acquiesça passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'autre autour de celles de Ron :

- Merci, mes amis y sont pour beaucoup, vous savez. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'en sortir sans eux !

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance…Prenez soin de vous Monsieur Potter ! Sourit l'infirmière avant de les laisser avec un petit signe de la main pour aller rejoindre un autre patient.

Harry respira profondément et échangea un regard avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'encouragèrent d'un regard :

- Tout ira mieux une fois que nous t'aurons sortit de là, murmura-t-elle. Tout te reviendra…

- Je l'espère… dit-il avec un sourire forcé. En tout cas j'ai hâte de revoir Ginny…

- Qui ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Ginny, ta sœur !

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, mal à l'aise et Hermione murmura prudemment :

- Ron n'a pas de sœur, Harry…

- Quoi ? Mais si, bien sûr que si ! Ginny ! Elle a un an de moins que nous, c'est ma petite amie.

- Harry, il n'y a pas eu de fille chez les Weasleys depuis des générations ! Je n'ai pas de sœur, c'est moi le plus jeune de la famille !

- Mais… non ! Non, c'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas pu inventer ça ! Je me souviens parfaitement d'elle ! Des reflets de ses cheveux, de la couleur de ses yeux, de sa peau, de ses tâches de rousseur, je.. je…je n'ai pas pu inventer ça ! S'écria-t-il.

Hermione recula, effrayée et lança un regard angoissé à Ron qui prit brusquement leur ami par le bras :

- Arrête, dit-il fermement. Ce n'est pas le moment de leur donner une raison de te garder plus longtemps. C'est peut-être quelqu'un que nous connaissons dont tu as fait ma sœur dans ta seconde vie… calme-toi… allons signer les papiers de ta sortie, nous parlerons de tout cela lorsque tu seras dehors…

Harry acquiesça, perdu et attira Hermione dans ses bras en s'excusant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'obligea à lui sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… allons-y… je ne supporte plus cet hôpital…

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque une porte entrebâillée d'où l'on pouvait entendre les cris d'une jeune fille rousse aux yeux d'un bleu océan :

- Je suis une sorcière ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi ! Ma baguette ! Je veux ma baguette ! Harry ! Voldemort n'est pas mort ! Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel ! HARRY !

…


End file.
